Baozi : The Journey
by NaoQuitcher
Summary: Cao Cao melarang Wei memproduksi baozi lagi! Ini agak membuat Sima Shi agak gila, dan Sima Yi harus memerintahkan harapan terakhirnya untuk mencari baozi, Sima Zhao!
1. Chapter 1

Siapa sih yang gak suka Baozi? Semua orang yang pernah sekarat pasti cinta banget sama makanan yang satu ini. Teksturnya yang lembut, tiap digigit meleleh di mulut. Daging cincang panas di dalamnya mampu membuat semua orang meneteskan air liur. (dan entah kenapa) Mereka juga bisa memulihkan health bar. Berguna banget, kan?

Tapi kalau makanan ini tiba-tiba gak ada lagi?

Apa yang akan para DW cast (terutama Sima Shi) lakukan, ya?

* * *

Konon, di Wei, Cao Cao melarang adanya produksi baozi lagi. Entah apa alasannya, pokoknya kalo ada yang makan atau ngebuat baozi, bakal langsung dipenggal di tempat (serem banget, om!). Ini meresahkan keluarga Sima terutama putra pertama mereka. Yah, kan emang tuh keluarga demen banget ama nih benda putih...

_Anyway,_ si Sima Shi ini jadi rada stress (ato emang udah stress?*dipukulin*) gara-gara udah 3 hari gak makan baozi. Mulutnya jadi asem, keseringan nguap, matanya merah, dan jadi rada emosional.

Gura : Oi, oi, thor! Kok kesannya gara-gara abis pake 'begituan' sih!

Berisik, lo, Ra. Udeh, diem aja. Bisa jadi ini salah satu kunci untuk memecahkan misteri kenapa si Sima Shi seneng banget makan bakpau!

Ehem, lanjutin. Pokoknya, karena ini, dia jadi gak mau makan apa-apa sama sekali... Dan ini rada ngebuat Mama Chunhua kepengen mukulin sesuatu. Kita liat ke rumahnya aja, yuk.

Sima Shi masih ngotot menolak suapan nasi dari ibunya. Dia mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat, membuat Zhang Chunhua ingin sekali merontokkan gigi anak kesayangannya itu. Berang, akhirnya dia melemparkan sendok di tangannya ke lantai.

"Shi! Apa maumu?! Apa kau ingin mati kelaparan?"

Sima Shi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan takut. Ngeri, ibunya kalo marah udah kayak nenek lampir *author ditusukkin jarum*. "Bukan gitu, ma! A-aku gak mau makan sebelum makan baozi!"

Zhang Chunhua memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. Dia berjalan menuju Sima Yi (yang udah keringet dingin) dan menepuk pundak suaminya dengan 'lembut'.

"Pa, sana kamu beliin si Shi baozi!"

Sima Yi menatap istrinya dengan bingung. "Hah? Mah, kan udah dibilangin ama si Cao Cao kalau baozi gak dibolehin untuk diproduksi. Aku mau cari di mana?"

"Papa, dia cuma berkuasa di Wei! Yang dilarang produksi baozi itu cuma kita doang tau! Sana kamu cari di Shu atau Wu!"

Hari ini hari Minggu, dan kalo boleh jujur, Sima Yi cuma pengen tidur, makan, ama kentut aja hari ini (gak mandi...?). Dia mengutuk Sima Shi dalam hati karena udah ngebuat dia kesusahan. Yang pas dia lagi nyari alesan biar bisa kabur dari Mama Chunhua, tiba-tiba kambing hitam dateng...

"Aku pulaaang! Gawat tuh, mah... Kayaknya Yuanji marah lagi deh sama aku! Masa yang pas aku tanya dia mau punya anak berapa, dia nampar aku..."

Zhang Chunhua sweatdrop. "Kalo papa kamu kayak gitu juga waktu masih zaman pacaran, bakal mama cabik-cabik!"

Melihat anak begonya dateng, Sima Yi nyengir. Dia ngedeketin Zhao dan ngemukul perut anaknya itu sampai terpelanting. Sima Zhao bangun lagi dan teriak.

"HAAAAAA!" Rambutnya jadi jabrik-jabrik dan berubah warna jadi kuning. Sima Yi juga ikutan teriak dan berubah. Mereka lalu terbang ke langit dan berantem pake k*m*h*m*h*. Tiba-tiba aja, Liu Bei dateng dengan penampilannya yang berbeda. Gak beda banget sih, cuma pake baju kayak serangga ijo yang mirip kumbang gede doang. Kayaknya dia udah ganti nama jadi "Cell".

Sima Yi dan Sima Zhao bertatapan dan dan dengan telepati ayah-anak, mereka langsung k*m*h*m*h* bareng. "FATHER AND SON KAMEHAMEHAAA!" Eh, lupa disensor. Bodo, ah.

Gura : ...Thor...

Iye, iye, nih gue ganti.

Sima Yi mendekati anaknya itu dan menepuk pundaknya. Dia mengamati rupa anaknya itu dan tertawa kencang.

"Mwahahahaha! Kamu sudah besar anakku! Kayaknya baru kemarin ayah membantingmu karena kalo malem sering nangis, sekarang kamu sudah bisa pacaran!"

"E-eh? Ayah pernah ngebanting aku?!" Sima Zhao ngelirik ibunya dengan takut. "AKU BENERAN DIBANTING, MAH?!"

"HAMPIR, anakku! Hampir! Emang kamu kira mama itu ibu apaaan ngebiarin kamu dibanting?" sahut Zhang Chunhua sambil berjalan mundur. Sima Zhao cuma bisa cengok.

"Berarti gue senasib sama Liu Shan..."

Sima Yi yang masih ketawa, membuat Zhang Chunhua harus menyumpel mulutnya pake karet pemompa wc supaya berhenti. Abis ini, Sima Yi bolak-balik muntah.

Gura : Terus ceritanya gimana, dong?!

Ya nungguin Om Sima balik dulu... Kita tungguin ampe beliau selesai muntahnya...

*10 jam kemudian...

Sima Yi baru aja balik dari toilet. Dia sudah menyemprotkan berbagai pewangi ke mulutnya dan gak aneh kalo bentar lagi dia bakal ngidap kanker. Dia memanggil Sima Zhao dan dengan latar belakang CG DW 7, dia berbaring di kasurnya sambil memegang pedang.

"Zhao... Ada sesuatu yang harus ayah katakan padamu."

Sima Zhao terkejut melihat ayahnya yang terbaring dengan pucat (salah dia sendiri! siapa suruh minumin kispray). Dia mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangan ayahnya itu.

"Ada apa, ayah? Ayah... ayah agak terlihat seperti vampir... Agak mirip Jia Chong..."

"Kamu... kok gitu banget sih sama temen kamu? eniwey, dengerin ayah-"

"Apa jangan-jangan ayah digigit sama bangsanya si Jia Chong?! Aku tau selama ini aku bener nuduh dia sebagai vampir! Tapi masiiiih aja dia ngotot bilang nggak, pake marah-marah pula! Bener-bener tuh bocah..."

"ZHAO!"

"I-iya ayah?"

"Nanti kamu harus minta maaf sama Jia Chong! Dan udah ayah bilang, dengerin ayah duluuuu!" seru Sima Yi yang karena mulai frustrasi, menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke tembok. "Hhhh... Denger, ayah ingin memberitahukan kamu '_life-time wish_' ayah... Sesuatu yang ayah gak bisa raih sampai saat ini..."

"Apakah itu, ayahanda?" tanya Sima Zhao mulai lebay.

"Kalo kamu udah denger, kamu harus gantiin ayah ngeraihnya lhooo."

"...Gak jadi deh, yah." Dan Sima Zhao langsung lari. Tapi terlambat, Sima Yi bisa ngomong lebih cepat.

"CARI BAOZI BUAT SHI BIAR DIA MAU MAKAN LAG- ADUH LIDAH GUE!"

Sima Zhao menatap ayahnya dengan marah. Sima Yi cuma bisa bilang '_tee-hee'_ dengan muka sok polos yang lidahnya terjulur keluar.

Tambahan, lidah Sima Yi kegigit, jadi bayangin lidahnya berdarah saat dia julurin.

"Kamu ngedenger, kan?"

"...Nggak." kata Sima Zhao bohong. Ogah banget dia disuruh keliling Cina cuma buat nyari baozi. Helllllow? Dia pengen tidur, kali!

"Pasti denger..."

"Nggak!"

"Iya!"

"Nggak!"

"Iya!"

"Nggak!"

"MAAAAAH SI ZHAO GAK MAU NURUUUUT!"

Dan keesokan harinya, Sima Zhao melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari baozi.

* * *

***nengok ke atas* Semoga gak tijel...**

**Gura : Amiiiiin... Tapi gak mungkin gak tijel sih thor... -_- Gue aja bacanya bilang 'maksud banget nih cerita...' dalam hati **

***lari ke kamar mandi***

**Gura : Po-pokoknya, seaneh apapun, makasih ya udah mau baca! Kalian kasian deh, mau buang waktu buat cerita beginian**

_Makasih udah ngebaca :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**sarasion**

Semuanya emang cinta baozi! Tos! Emang tuh om-om, kenapa kali pake ngelarang baozi segala :P *disepak Cao Cao* WOY! Jangan nebarin soal UKK! Bikin orang stress aja...  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**ZhaoYan22**

Pembersih toilet jadi benda bahaya XD umpetin, umpetiiiiin~ Nih, sekalian wipolnya kalo mau, Chi! Lantai author selalu jadi wangi XDD *ditendang* Gura's story masih saya lanjut kok~ Tunggu aja, ya...  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

**Yumiki-san**

Wkwkwk bertahap yaa~ Nanti chapter selanjutnya dia berkeliling kok XD Saya usahain ngebuat ceritanya setijel mungkin... *Readers pada kabur* Waa! Tadi cuma bercandaa!  
Makasih udah ngebaca dan review :D

Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini! :)

* * *

Sebelum berangkat, setidaknya ada satu hal yang ingin Sima Zhao lakukan.

Dan itu adalah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Wang Yuanji, pacarnya.

Apa Wang Yuanji akan sedih mendengar kepergian Sima Zhao? Apakah dia akan memeluknya dan mengatakan jangan pergi? *eaaaa* Apa dia akan menyanyi bang Toyib (?) untuk Sima Zhao? Apa, apa... Apa-apa-apanya dooong, apanya dong, apanyaaaaa doooooong *nyanyi - dilemparin garem ama merica*

* * *

"Yuanji... Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi."

Wang Yuanji tidak dapat menahan air mata yang membendung di pelupuk matanya. Dia terisak dan berjalan mendekat untuk memeluk Sima Zhao. Ini agak membuat pria itu terkejut. Wang Yuanji adalah seorang wanita independen yang luar biasa kuat. Tapi sekarang, dia seperti wanita biasanya yang tidak ingin kehilangan kekasih mereka di medan perang.

Author gak tahan buat adegan beginian, bawaannya pengen nyubitin sesuatu.

Sima Zhao tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk membalas pelukan wanita itu. Dia membelai rambutnya dengan lembut dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Apa kau mau menungguku?" tanya Sima Zhao pelan. Dia dapat merasakan cengkraman Wang Yuanji pada lengannya.

"Aku..." jawabnya yang langsung mendongak untuk menatap Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao terkejut dan dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya bukan wajah Wang Yuanji, itu wajah Dong Zhuo!

"HAHAHAHA! Sana lo pergi aja, gue ambil cewek lo itu! HAHAHAHA!"

Silahkan bayangkan Wang Yuanji berwajah Dong Zhuo... Kantong muntah bisa dipesan...

GUBRAK!

Oke, gak keren banget. Sima Zhao, pendiri fondasi Dinasti Jin jatoh dari tempat tidur dengan keadaan pantat menggantikan kepala?

"Aduduh... Sakiiiit! Kok bisa-bisanya gue mimpiin orang yang waktu dia mati aja gue belom dikandung?"

Sima Zhao merasakan sesuatu dari balik selimut dan mengambilnya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah buku yang berjudul "Dong Zhuo's Love Story - Short Collection" (covernya muka Dong Zhuo dihiasi pake lope-lope banyak banget. Mau beli? Mau beli? Pesanan dimulai dari sekarang...).

"Pantesan ajaaaa! Author sialan, ngapain lo ngasih gue buku beginiaaan?!"

Kok nyalahin gue sih! Oh, iya, pesanan cerita Dong Zhuo sudah berakhir begitu anda membaca ini. Ehem, jadi melenceng, nih... Lanjut.

Saat pergi ke ruang makan, mood Sima Zhao langsung memburuk karena melihat ayah 'tersayang'-nya sedang duduk santai sambil minumin parfum. Yap, dia ketagihan sama rasanya... Anak baik, jangan ditiru, ya. Kalau diminum, pafum itu beracun (You don't say...)

"Ah, Zhao. Selamat pagi," sapa Sima Yi sok baik. Sima Zhao hanya mencibir dan duduk di kursi yang jauh dari ayahnya.

Sima Yi tidak marah diperlakukan kurang ajar seperti itu. Dia malah menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan. Sima Zhao sudah bisa menebak apa yang bakal terjadi. Ibunya, sekarang berambut panjang jabrik-jabrik berwarna kuning dengan aura yang luar biasa, berdiri di depan Zhao sambil melipat tangan. Kalau ada yang bisa ngukur kekuatannya, pasti bakal langsung bilang, "_It's over 9000_!". Sima Zhao mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia tahu ibunya tidak suka melihat dia bertingkah kurang ajar.

Author sensor aja, ya. Kasian, masa' tokoh utama disiksa.

Gura : KOK KAYAKNYA KALO GUE DISIKSA MULU, YA?! Nih! Rasain noh karet!

Aw! Eh, dasar gila, ini lagi ON-AIR! *nengok ke pembaca* Eh... sori. Ehem, lanjut.

"Zhao, katanya kamu mau gantiin ayah cariin Shi baozi, ya?"

Sima Zhao cemberut dengan muka dan seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka. Dia memelototi ayahnya dan menarik napas. "Aku bakal gantiin ayah kalau ayah sakit. Tapi sekarang kayaknya udah sehat, tuh, ma."

"HOOOOEK! OHOK OHOK! BRRRRRR!" Sima Yi pingsan. Entah bohongan atau bukan. Kalau beneran juga gak aneh sih, minumin parfum gitu.

"Hah... Kalau begitu, mama minta tolong, ya Zhao..." kata Zhang Chunhua saat berupaya untuk mengangkat suaminya (kuat banget!-semua wanita yang udah menikah itu kuat...) Dia menunjuk ke arah Sima Shi dengan dagunya. "Lihat, kakakmu itu. Tadi malam saat tidur, dia meracau 'baozi' terus... Supaya bisa tenang, mama kasih aja bantal bentuk bulat! Liat... digigitin gitu..."

Sima Zhao menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Sima Shi duduk meringkuk di kursi sambil dengan buasnya berusaha memakan bantal baozi itu. Walaupun kasian, Sima Zhao berpikir mungkin ini saat yang tepat buat ngambil foto kakaknya itu. Lumayan, bisa dijadiin bahan anceman.

Dia menghela napas panjang. Kalau begini, mau gak mau, dia harus pergi.

* * *

"Jadi kamu mau keliling Shu dan Wu, Zhao?"

Jia Chong hanya menatap Sima Zhao yang tengah depresi dengan cuek. Dia menyunggingkan senyum sinis, "Bagus, kan? Mungkin setelah ini kamu gak males lagi."

"Tapi gue mau tidur!" seru Sima Zhao menggebrak meja. "Aaakh... Bisa-bisanya tuh bokap gue nyerahin kewajibannya ke anaknya yang palis pemales..."

"Kalo gitu, jangan males-males lah! Gampang, kan?"

"Diem lo! Muka lo mirip banget ama muka orang yang digambar Tim Burton, tau gak?"

Author setuju.

Setelah membantai habis Sima Zhao dan author, Jia Chong pergi dari kedai. Sima Zhao yang tambah stress akhirnya memutuskan untuk memesan beberapa minuman lagi. Dia pun mabuk.

Gura : Si Zhao minum bir, thor?

Bukan, bukan... Ini cerita buat anak-anak, jadi dia minum jus. Tapi gara-gara lagi stress, minum apa aja jadi mabok.

"Zhao? Sedang apa kamu?"

Sima Zhao mendongak dan mendapati Wang Yuanji berdiri di depannya. Refleks, cowok idiot itu langsung bergerak meluk. Untungnya, Wang Yuanji lebih cepet mukul Zhao (thumbs up dari author)

"Kok kamu gitu sih?!" jerit Sima Zhao gak terima.

"Harusnya aku yang ngomong begitu! Kamu sih, tiba-tiba langsung meluk!" balas Yuanji lebih garang. "Kamu kenapa keliatan teler gitu? Kamu gak minum bir kan?"

"Aku minum jus tomat..." ujar Sima Zhao seraya menunjuk ke arah 10 gelas jus tomat yang sudah kosong.

Zhao, kamu bakal jadi sehat banget.

"Oh, iya, tadi aku ngeliat Jia Chong keluar sambil marah-marah. Emang kalian abis ngapain?"

Sima Zhao terdiam. Apa dia harus memberitahu Yuanji sekarang?

"Yuanji, aku..." Baru saja Zhao mau mengatakannya, Zhuge Dan datang sambil ketawa ngakak.

"HAHAHA! Apa benar kamu mau pergi, Tuan Sima Zhao?!"

"Zhu-Zhuge Dan?!" Pake SFX kaget ala-ala sinetron, ya.

Gura : Gak penting ah, thor!

"Pergi? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Wang Yuanji yang langsung menoleh ke arah Sima Zhao. "Zhao...?"

Sima Zhao rasanya udah mau nyekek Zhuge Dan. Dia kan mau ngasih tau ke Wang Yuanji secara romantis! Eh nih alis botak malah ngasih tau di depan Yuanji dengan gak kira-kira!

"Aku disuruh keliling Shu dan Wu... Untuk menyelamatkan Kak Shi." ujar Sima Zhao sambil menggigit bibir *biar agak dramatis*.

"Kenapa? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku... aku..." Ini penentuan, Zhao. KATAKAN ALASANMU!

"Mau nyari baozi."

GUBRAK!

* * *

"Ya ampun, Zhao! Cari baozi sih, asal kamu udah keluar dari daerah Wei, pasti ketemu!"

"Gi-gitu, ya?" kata Sima Zhao cengengesan. Zhuge Dan udah keluar dari kedai dengan muka shock, meninggalkan Yuanji dan Zhao yang sekarang sedang duduk-duduk. Kenapa Zhuge Dan shock? Yah, dia kaget banget sama alasan Sima Zhao yang kelewat sepele.

"Iya! Yang lama itu perjalanan ke sana!"

Gak juga sih. Author udah siapin pesawat jet buat Sima Zha- Gwaaaakh *dicekek pembaca* Bi-biar ceritanya gak usah lama-lama!

Gura : Thor, pesawat jet mah gembel... _You know, we can travel by_...*ngelirik Kermit The Frog*

Kermit : *smirk* _MAP_

Gue bayar hak cipta mulu ini... Gapapa deh. Lanjut.

"Karena kita udah punya Map dari Kermit, perjalanan 1 bulan pun bisa ditempuh dalam beberapa detik. Muppets, kalian memang sakti." ujar Sima Zhao sambil berdecak kagum. Wang Yuanji cuma bisa sweatdrop. "Yah, karena udah dapet ini, nyari baozi-nya bisa kapan-kapan... Huaaaaahm (yang pas nulis ini, author nguap - gak ada yang nanya!) perginya nanti aja deh, kalo emang udah terpaksa."

"ZHAO!"

"A-ampun! Nah, Shu, _here I come_!"

* * *

**-Adegan Mama Chunhua saat marah saya ambil dari Dragon Ball**

**-Gambar Tim Burton itu keren! Saya suka banget... Tapi entah kenapa Jia Chong selalu ngingetin sama gambar beliau... #digebukin**

**-Saya minta maaf soal komentar alis botak! Zhuge Dan punya alis, tapi saya susah buat ngeliatnya... #dilemaMataMinus **

_**Gura : APA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA MATA MINUS?!**_

**-Dari The Muppets ^^ Saking kerennya, mereka bisa bepergian dengan peta. LOVE YOU MUPPETS~!**

* * *

Makin lama makin panjang... ^_^

Gura : Makin lama _makin ngebosenin._..

Kejem amat... Pokoknya chapter selanjutnya saya usahain bagus!

_Makasih udah ngebaca :)_


End file.
